


Peacekeeper

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Betrayal/Abuse of trust, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Display of Ownership, Gaslighting, I love you too much to ever let you go, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford helps amnesiac Stan with his nightmares.





	Peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



"It's time to take your medicine, Stan."

It's always a tense moment when Ford asks this, but this time Stan is co-operative. With a flip of his hand, Stan swallows the pills and reaches for the glass of water in Ford's hand, drinking it empty in few gulps. Ford should probably warn him to not be so hasty, but it's more important that Stan takes his pills without any distractions. That doesn't happen every day.

Things are getting better on that front, however. Stan is beginning to understand that the more regularly he takes his pills, the less likely he is to suffer nightmares about hostile triangles and blue fire. Ford hopes that the benefits will count more and more in Stan's mind in the future than the side effects.

"That's a good boy," Ford says. Stan rolls his eyes at the words, but Ford can see that there's a hint of pleasure on his face over the praise, and that makes him smile inside. Even with no memories, Stan can't help but yearn for positive attention from Ford. Ford nods towards the couch. "Let's go watch your stories."

As they sit down, Ford puts his hand on Stan's thigh. As usual and to his disappointment, Stan pays no attention to it, focusing instead on the telenovela that's blaring on the television. Nonetheless, Ford keeps the hand there, stroking Stan slowly as they - or rather Stan - watch the show. It doesn't, however, take long for Ford to get enough of pretending to be interested in what's happening on the screen, and he decides to move onto other things.

He turns to Stan and grabs his chin, pulling Stan's face close to his. Stan looks at him silently as Ford kisses him softly, nibbling on his lower lip; Stan's mouth opens at the prodding of Ford's tongue, letting him in, but he doesn't try to kiss him back. Not discouraged, Ford pushes Stan down on the couch, climbing on top of him.

Kissing his brother's face and neck, Ford starts to roll his undershirt up. When he has it up to Stan's breastbone, he feels Stan's hands on his shoulders; for a moment he thinks that Stan is actually going to push him away. But then Stan lets him go, stretching his arms over his head instead; Ford takes that as a permission to push Stan's undershirt over his head and take it off completely. After throwing the garment on the floor, he grabs Stan's face with both hands and kisses him again, deeply. 

Stan is a little more responsive this time, brushing his tongue against Ford's as their mouths meld together, wrapping his arms loosely around Ford's shoulders. It's not full-blown enthusiasm, but it's more than what Stan has showed him ever since they began this treatment. Ford will take it for now.

He will demand more in the future, however. He is doing all of this for Stan's own good, after all; not only do the pills help keep the nightmares away, but they also keep Stan passive and pliable, and while passivity is not something he wants to become a permanent trait of Stan's, pliability is. Heroic acts or not, amnesiac or not, he knows Stan's less flattering traits run in deep and it's going to take work to make him a better person for good.

Ford has all the faith in the world that Stan can and will be that; Ford himself is going to help him every step on the way. And if Stan molds into a suitable partner while he's at it, all the better.

"Stanley," Ford says when he pulls away from the kiss, stroking Stan's face. Stan looks up at him with a slight, crooked smile, arms still hooked around Ford's neck. Ford becomes aware of both of their hard-ons, rubbing against each other through Ford's slacks and Stan's boxers, and desire makes his mouth go dry. "I- I want to fuck you."

Stan shrugs. It's never any kind of a true answer, but he never resists when Ford leans down to take his boxers off, pushing his legs up. He never resists when Ford undoes his own pants and pushes them down his thighs, or when Ford prepares him quickly with spit; Stan has never needed any pampering. It's only when Ford pins Stan down from his wrists and starts to push inside him that something like confusion and distress flickers on Stan's face, in his eyes.

"Ford-!"

But the moment passes; never once has Stan tried to deny him at this point. Ford hopes that in the future, Stan won't deny him at all.


End file.
